Sweet Revenge
by mxmsupporter
Summary: "- Don't worry, Mel... - he leant over his companion and whispered in his ear. - I won't hurt you... I'll just... Take my payment from you... - " NEEDS REWRITING! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! :D


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note (sadly ;p) nor any songs by My Chemical Romance or their lyrics.

**A/N: **Although it's written to "It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's A Deathwish", the whole "Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge" CD by My Chemical Romance made me able to write it. Oh, this atmosphere... xD

CITRUS ALERT! It IS labeled M for a reason... Sorry if it's weird, it's my first whole-description lemon. But I guess it went out like a tangerine... Weirdly sweet 0.0 More importantly, Matt and Mello didn't want to cooperate with me ;p, so it's not my fault! ^^

* * *

**Suggested listening: **_It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's A Deathwish _by My Chemical Romance (they are so inspiring when it comes to MxM! :D

Moonlight shone through a curtain full of holes. The room was dark, the only source of light being a small screen of a gaming device. A man hunched in front of it, his gloved fingers moving on the buttons nervously. A loud beep filled the air as a little character with a sword was pierced through by a monster. The man sighed almost inaudibly, turning his game off and putting it on the sofa next to him. He stretched, ash from his cigarette threatening to fall on a striped shirt he was wearing. The guy stood up, his heavy boots knocking on the floor as he approached the bathroom. The door flew open and the man walked in, turning a lamp on in the process. - Still there, Mello? - a lean figure was standing in front of the mirror, staring at it's reflection blankly. His slim fingers brushed the skin of his cheek, following the lines of a crumpled scar covering the left half of his face and coming down to his neck and shoulder. It was quite a fresh injury, judging from the color of it. Mello glanced at the other man and snorted. - Not like it's a crime, Matt. - Matt's eyes roamed on the other man's firm stomach, appreciating the slight outline of muscles. He rose his pupils to stare at Mello's blond hair, now tied in a loose ponytail. His rosary was for once absent. He earned a nice glare from the blond and decided to finally do the thing that he came here for, his thought followed by a sound of his zipper.  
- Hey Mello... - he started again. The blond honored him with his attention, leaning back to the sink, his arms crossed on his chest. The pants he was wearing were hanging on him, as they were a little too big, exposing his hipbones to the world. - Why do you care so much about this scar? - the blond seemed surprised, his icy-blue eyes wide. - Are you blind or something? Can't you see that it destroys half of my face? - Matt rose his head lazily, zipping his jeans again. - Yeah, I can see it... But it's better to have half of your face scarred than being a dead burnt body, isn't it? - "Besides, it isn't like it destroys you..." he added mentally. Mello snorted, a devilish smile forming on the edges of his lips. - Maybe if I had someone that actually _knew _how to deal with burns, it wouldn't be that bad. - Matt was pierced by the blond's harsh words. He was the one to heal the injury a few weeks ago after all. He turned to his companion, pushing him to the side as he reached for the tap to wash his hands. - Well, if somebody was actually _listening_ to what I was saying about getting the bandages off too early... - he drawled through his gritted teeth. The blond didn't seem to care about his words, undoing his ponytail and scattering the bright strands. - What's with you, anyway? PMS-ing again? - the blond smirked. - You know you can leave at any moment. I don't need anybody as pathetic as you anyway. - The redhead froze, his eyes wide behind the orange lenses of his goggles. His hands folded into fists, the leather gloves creaking weakly.

_For what you did to me  
And what I'll do to you  
You get, what everyone else gets  
You get a lifetime!  
Let's go!_

Mello put his hair band on the shelf under the mirror, catching the movement behind him in the corner of his eye. He turned immediately, welcomed my the redhead's arms trapping him between the sink and his chest. - What are you doing? - he asked blankly. Matt took off his goggles, tossing them on the top of the clothes pile accumulated in the corner of the room. He stared into the blue eyes, reading insecurity from them. Although Mello was taller than his friend, Matt was smart and knew many ways to defeat somebody. - Don't worry, Mel... - he leant over his companion and whispered in his ear. - I won't hurt you... I'll just... Take my payment from you... - Mello shuddered, his breath hitching in his throat. Matt wasn't joking. Not this time. The redhead took off his gloves, his warm hands roamed on the blond's chest, caressing him with the tips of his fingers, tracing his ribs gently. Mello gasped. He had to stop now, otherwise... Anything could happen. - Matt, let go - The gamer laughed quietly. - You're not going anywhere, Mel... Let me tell you something... - Mello shut his eyes, calling every amount of self-control that laid hidden within him. This felt too good, soft touches everywhere, Matt's lips kissing him behind his ear, stopping at his neck to leave a hickey there, sucking gently on the skin... The redhead's hands travelled lower, his green eyes inspecting the blond's uneasy expression.

_Do you remember that day when we met?  
You told me this gets harder  
Well, it did.  
Been holding on forever_

- Can you remember the night I rescued you? You were so weak then, standing on these shaky slim legs of yours... - Matt paused for a moment, savoring the memory. -When you had this high fever, you mumbled to me that I had to stop, that I had to leave you at that moment... - Matt whispered words into Mello's ear, his thumbs tugging on the hem of the other man's pants. The blond opened his eyes, fear washing over him. What could he possibly had said while being half-conscious? He sucked in a breath as the redhead leant over him, pressing his forehead to the other man's one. Mello was intoxicated by the green eyes of his companion, shining so beautifully while looking at him.  
So much affection...  
So much of an obstacle.  
The warm hands went to his butt, stroking it gently through the fabric. A shiver went through Mello as he imagined what would happen next. Matt's light smile contrasted with the lust that made his pupils widen. - Otherwise... Otherwise you wouldn't be able to stop our relationship's progress. It could ruin your chances in beating Near... Or something similar. But you know what, Mel... I didn't care. Not after what you've done to me. Not after every wound I sustained when you left. Not after all your lies. I honestly didn't think I'll ever forgive you completely. - Matt's gaze hardened with every word. He stopped smiling. He reached for Mello's tights, putting him up suddenly. Mello swayed, trying to regain his balance. Matt's fingers wrapped around his legs, his grip nearly painful, as he sat the blonde on the top of the sink.

_Promise me that when I'm gone, you'll kill my enemies  
The damage, you've inflicted; temporary wounds  
I'm coming back from the dead  
And I'll take you home with me  
I'm taking back the life you stole_

Mello punched Matt on his cheek, hard. His fist left a throbbing mark on the soft skin, causing the redhead to wince. - What are you doing, you motherfucker? Put me down! - Mello's voice cracked when he saw his friend's gaze. Emotionless, calculating. And lustful. Matt snorted - You're not getting anywhere, I thought I said that already. You're _mine_ tonight. - Matt pulled Mello's pants off, admiring the view in front of him. - Hmmm... No underwear, Mello? I thought you did that only in leather... And look at you... Seems like your self-control gave up...- Mello panted, his thoughts beating themselves in a painful struggle to make a decision. "If we do that, I won't be able to..." his train of thoughts got stopped by Matt, pulling the blonde to himself by his chin. - Concentrate on me, Mel. - he said in a low, husky voice. His lips brushed across the blue-eyed man's ones and... Mello lost it. He shifted, throwing his arms on Matt's neck, pulling him closer by these strands he loved so much and kissing him deeply. Matt responded, eyes wide open, as Mello's tongue caressed his lower lip, asking him for entrance that he happily gave. Even in the situation he was in, the blond tried to dominate the redhead. They broke away, both panting heavily, Matt smirking at the dark look Mello gave him. - Nice try, Mel... But tonight I'll be the one that leads the game... - he nibbled on the blond's earlobe, causing him to gasp.

_We never got that far  
This helps me to think all through the night  
Bright lights that won't kill me now, won't tell me, how  
Just you and I; your stareless eyes remain_

Matt shifted, getting a more firm grip on his soon-to-be-lover's tights and raising him. Mello clutched to his neck, kissing him from the corner of his mouth, along his jaw line and behind his ear, to end on his collarbone, where he nuzzled the other man's shoulder. Matt groaned, his jeans getting tight as he travelled with his balance to the bedroom door, kicking them to get in. - You didn't turn the light off ... - Mello smiled, stating huskily. Matt laughed. - That's what you are worried about? - he dropped the blond on the covers rather harshly, earning himself a dark glare. He leant over the other man, gazing into his eyes. - Better worry about your ability to walk tomorrow. - Mello froze, suddenly understanding the weight of his choice. His icy-blues glistered, insecurity taking him over once again. Matt caught him by his wrist as the blond sat up and tried to run away from the bedroom. - Why... Why are you running away? You're afraid I'll do something nasty to you? - Mello avoided his friend's eyes. Matt sighed, putting his hand on the blond's cheek, forcing him to look at him.

_Hip hip hooray for me!  
You talk to me!  
But would you kill me in my sleep?  
Lay still like the dead_

- What is it..? - Mello couldn't avoid answering. It was impossible, not under Matt's gaze. From the times in Wammy's, through his Mafia episode, ending on the explosion... He wasn't praying to God of any kind, he was talking to Matt in his imagination. To the only person whose forgiveness he cared he'd get, he _hoped _he'd get. It's not like he didn't want to share blissful moments with the redhead, he just... - I'm scared - Matt opened his mouth in surprise. - You... What? You aren't a virgin, are you..? - Matt narrowed his eyes. Mello sighed, his cheeks tainted red not only because of lust. - It's just that... You... Fuck, you mean a lot to me. You're my best friend and I don't want anything to be broken between us. I don't want to be angry at you just because my fucking ass hurts after doing something I insisted to do... I don't want to regret meeting you just because of the feelings I have I wouldn't be able to beat Near... Finally, I don't want to use you as my fucking slave... I don't want you to leave me, Matt... Damn, it's impossible! - Mello tried to storm off the room, forgetting that his wrist was now imprisoned by the warm, familiar hand. He fell on the covers again, cursing under his breath. Matt's hair covered his eyes, his forearms trembling lightly.

_From the razor to the rosary  
We could lose ourselves  
And paint these walls in pitchfork red_

-Mel.. You really think of me that low? You really think I could leave you after all the fucking things we've done? Do you really think I'm such an _asshole?_ - Matt's voice trembled just like his hands. Mello sighed, his eyes scanning his pinned-down wrist. - It's about me. I'm the one who screws everything. I'm the one who can't even fulfill his goal alone... I'll kill this, Matt - the redhead snapped, freeing the blond just to squeeze his fingers on the hem of his own shirt, taking it off harshly. He gritted his teeth, his gaze furious. - You're really such an idiot, aren't you? Look! Look at this! - Mello's eyes widened, the blond studying his friend's forearms.  
Scars.  
Deeper and shallower ones, cuts covered the whole surface of the skin. Matt folded his hands into fists, working sinews revealing the sometime ago injured flesh even more. - Can you see it? Do you understand how hard it was for me? How hard it was to wake up without you in the room, hearing from Roger that you were gone? When I left Wammy's I did it every day. Nights were the worst, your face imprinted on my retina... - Matt run his thumb over one of the cuts. - I had an eye on you. But then, one night... You weren't there. The Mafia covered your presence. You were gone... Three weeks later I nearly killed myself. I just wanted it to stop hurting... - Matt avoided eye contact, his fingers curling in the area of his heart. - My police bugs saved me. They were talking about you so... Then I found you again. I saved you, hoping that everything will be great now. But you... - the green eyes, now full of pain, met the blue ones. - Your face, your smell... The way you flip your hair, the way your chocolate snaps when you devour it... I couldn't care less if you had the scar. You're still your same intoxicating self. I couldn't restrict myself to be 'just a friend'. A fucking subordinate. I can't take it anymore, Mello... I'll take what's mine. I'll take the part of my heart that you ripped off from me -

_I will avenge my ghost with every breath I take  
I'm coming back from the dead and I'll take you home with me  
I'm taking back the life you stole_

And suddenly everything seemed right in it's twisted way. Mello propped himself up, his hand reaching for Matt's one that still squeezed his wrist. He brushed his fingers over the redhead's tense digits, the gamer surprised by such a gentle movement. Mello's expression was serious. - Do it. Take what you want. That's the only thing I can give you in return - he whispered. Matt hesitated for a moment, his lips crashing on Mello's a moment later. The blond fell backward, his back meeting the sheets of the bed. Matt unbuckled his jeans, getting rid of the annoying part of his wardrobe, his boxers following. The gamer leant over his companion, their tongues meeting again. They broke apart, the redhead reaching for Mello's tight, stroking it gently with his thumb. The blond bit his lower lip, muffling the sounds escaping him. - Don't. You're hot like that - Matt's teeth showed themselves in a dark smirk. He started kissing along his friend's chest, leaving a moist track from his shoulder to his navel, licking along it and lower. Mello moaned, unable to restrain himself. He froze, feeling the gamer's hot breath on his neglected member. Matt looked him in the eye, licking his lips before embracing it with his mouth. Mello squirmed under the touch, panting loudly. He froze again, Matt's fingers brushing at his entrance. The gamer left his cock with one last lick, the blond muttering from annoyance. Matt coated two of his fingers in saliva. He pushed one of them through the tight ring without hesitation. Mello gasped from the unpleasant feeling, sensing his friend's finger stretching him. The green-eyed man quickly added another one, tired of the long preparation. He kissed the blond deeply, curling his digits in search of a certain point. Mello's back arched as the blond moaned louder than before. Matt chuckled lightly, taking his hand away and positioning himself above his lover. The icy-blues silently begged him to continue, lust taking them over, Mello groaning quietly from the lack of contact. The redhead smirked, thrusting his whole length in one fluid motion. The blond gasped, clutching the sheets tightly.

_This hole you put me in  
Wasn't deep enough and I'm climbing out right now  
You're running out of places to hide from me_

- S- stop! You're gonna tear me up, fucker! - Mello clutched his fingers on the redhead's forearms, hissing in pain. Matt started a slower pace, not wanting to get beaten by the blond the next day. - Just a moment, Mel... - he panted, finally finding the point he's discovered before. The blond moaned, pain being reduced only to unpleasant throbbing by a wave of pleasure. Matt smiled, adoring the closed lids of the man beneath him, his ruffled strands scattered, cheeks tainted red, lips parted... The redhead leant over him, reaching for his hip and holding it down as he pushed in and out Mello quicker with every moment. The blond opened his eyes, reaching for Matt's neck and clutching to him, his erratic breathing resonating in the other man's ear. The sound of skin slamming over skin filled the room, broken only by soft pants and groans for more.

_When you go, just know that I will remember you  
If living was the hardest part  
We'll then one day be together_

Mello's nails digged a path in Matt's shoulders, pain made completely undetectable by the bliss of the moment. The green-eyed man reached between their bodies, stroking the blond's cock in time with his thrusts. Mello moaned again, muttering something about himself acting like a whore, his head falling on Matt's shoulder. - Getting... close... - he managed to pant out as Matt squeezed his erection, earning a husky groan from the blond. Matt smiled wickedly as his fingers coated in white, sticky substance. He laid his lover on the sheets, reaching his peak a few thrusts later. Mello groaned as he felt his insides being filled by Matt's hot essence. The redhead slid out of his friend, Mello muttering "Fuck"s softly. He fell on the covers, getting his breath back. The blond laid on his back, his eyes blurry, a smile tugging on the edge of his lips. He broke the silence a few moments later - You never told me you were so good, Mattie... - Matt smirked, reaching for his cigarettes on the night stand. - I guess you never asked - he replied, lightning one of them. Mello rose his hand to the ceiling, tracing lazy circles with his fingers. Matt looked at him, blowing the smoke to the side. The blond returned the gaze, turning on his side and staring at him from under his fringe. - You know, Matt... - Yes - Mello smiled, his eyes glittering with satisfaction. Matt returned the smile, gesturing for the blond to get closer. The blue-eyed man followed, getting comfortable in his friend's arms. - Fuck, I need chocolate now... - Matt chuckled, brushing the blond locks from Mello's face.

_And in the end, we'll fall apart  
Just like the leaves change in color  
And then I will be with you  
I will be there one last time now  
When you go just know that  
I will remember you_

The words weren't spoken. They never were. As Mello laid on Matt's shoulder, the two lulling themselves to sleep, they understood everything.  
The silent pleads of 'Don't leave me...' were heard.  
The unspoken 'I did it because I love you...' was planted by the blond in the redhead's mind...  
The warm 'Thank you...' followed everything.  
It's just how it always was. The harsh relationship between two individuals who could live alone, but simply didn't want to.  
Now.  
And forever.  
Until the end.

_I lost my fear of falling  
I will be with you  
I will be with you!_

* * *

**By MxMSupporter, 01.07.13  
Corrected by ZJeM, 01.07.13**

**A/N:** So! Did anyone get confused by my style of writing? Because I did at one point... I'm not sure if you got what I'd wanted to express... You can tell me about it in an awesome, mysterious thing called... A REVIEW! :D Seriously, I'd be glad if you left some.


End file.
